Dean and Sam Meet a Nephilim
by IronMaidensRevenge
Summary: The Winchester brothers have an interesting encounter while on a hunt. Better description inside! Angst, whumpage, and adventure! Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

Hi again! I've been working on this story for quite some time now, but I figured I'd get part of it up so I can see if it's any good. I got the idea from watching that show on ABC family, Fallen. I added my own little twists and turns, but I did not use any of the characters from the show, just the idea of Nephilim. Anyway enough babble, on with the story!

**Disclaimer** I don't own the boys ::cries hysterically:: or anything biblical…

Chapter one 

The full yellow moon was high over the trees, casting an eerie glow upon the forest floor. Between the pale rays of light, two young hunters picked their way around trees and underbrush, making no noise of their own.

Dean held up a fist, signaling for Sam, who was several paces back, to stop. They had reached a clearing in the trees, with the moon lighting up the entire area. Cautiously, Dean made his way past the tree line and into the open. Suddenly, low growls filled the air as four gigantic wolves emerged from the shadows, hackles raised.

"I call the ugly one," Dean muttered.

"Hm, never thought I'd hear you say that…" Sam muttered back

BA-BAM!

Dean and Sam's simultaneous gunshots echoed through the mountains, as two of the four werewolves fell to the ground, a bullet in their hearts. Enraged that their food was fighting back, the remaining two charged swiftly, easily dodging the bullets they knew were coming. The two brothers sprang into action, racing away from each other, forcing the wolves to separate.

Dean weaved in and out of the trees, making it harder for the giant beast to catch him, though it took him farther away from Sam. He panted heavily, sprinting to keep the claws and teeth that snapped behind his heels at bay. As a last ditch effort, he threw himself to the side, landing on his side as the wolf rushed past him. The wolf skidded to a stop and leaped into the air, anger driving a wild snarl out of its jaws.

With an evil grin, he yelled," Die, you son of a-!" BAM! It let out a terrible cry of anguish before it crashed to the ground, blood splattering the leaves. Immediately, the giant form shrank, fur receding into the skin, the muzzle shortening, to reveal a young woman, no older than twenty-five.

"Jeez, that bitch could fight." He grunted as he got up to check that she was truly dead. No pulse, no response.

He heard Sam yell and another gunshot rang through the air.

"Oh shit." He ran back towards the clearing, cursing his stupidity for leaving his brother alone. He burst through the trees, but quickly relaxed when he saw Sam standing over a human body, a good distance away on the other side of the clearing.

"Woah, you actually killed a werewolf! Way to go, Sammy boy, didn't know you had it in ya! Though your still a bitch for screaming like a girl." Dean said cheerfully.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Shut up, jerk, I don't need a babysitter."

"Could've fooled me…"

A sudden motion behind his brother caught his attention. His eyes squinted then widened with horror as he realized what it was.

Before he could shout out a warning to his younger brother, the werewolf tackled Sam from behind, slamming him into the ground. Sam huffed from the weight of the wolf, expelling the air out of his lungs, his gun flying out of his hand and bouncing off the rocks.

"SAM!" Dean yelled running to reach his brother in time.

Ha!!! Cliffie :p please review and tell me if its interesting, or if I should just keep the story to myself…


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here it is! Thanks for the reviews everyone. I had a lot of fun playing around with this so let me know how you like it! 

**Disclaimer**Still not mine…

Chapter 2 

With as much force as he could muster, Sam thrust his elbow repeatedly into the monsters ribs, forcing it off of his body. The werewolf yelped in pain, dancing out of Sam's reach. Suddenly it whipped around and flew towards Dean, barreling into his side. Dean cried out in surprise as he hit the ground at full force, his head cracking against a rock.

"Dean!" Sam tried to get to his dazed brother, but the wolf rounded on him again. He saw fur and teeth race towards him, giving him no time to react. He felt claws rake his side, making him cringe, while falling heavily to the ground. He could smell the hot breath as razor sharp jaws tried to bite his face.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a blur; then the werewolf on him was suddenly gone. He scrambled to his feet in time to see a flash of silver and orange before it quickly embedded itself straight through the werewolf's massive chest. It convulsed for a few more seconds before hanging limp and reverting back into a man.

Not even sparing a glance at their savior, Sam rushed to Dean's side.

"Dean? Dean! Are you okay?"

"Ugh, what the hell? Did you get it?"

"Uhh..." They both looked over to see a rather small girl pull the bloodstained blade out of the dead man with a quick jerk. She wiped the blood off using the fallen body, making it silver once again.

_That's weird, _Sam thought. _I could have sworn I saw fire on that sword._

"Did that little girl just save our butts?" Dean whispered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Who are you calling little?!" The question startled both brothers, making them jump. A pair of light brown eyes glared at them, challenging them both.

To spare themselves from answering, Sam got up and helped pull Dean to his feet, steadying him when he swayed.

"Who are you?" Dean demanded pushing away Sam's hand.

The girl smirked before answering.

"My name's Angie," she said as she sheathed the beautiful sword into the scabbard at her left side.

"I'm Sam, and this is my brother, Dean. And thanks, by the way, for helping us back there." Sam replied, much to Dean's chagrin. _Who the hell was this girl?_

She couldn't have been much taller than five feet. She barely made it to the middle of Sam's ribcage. Her clothes were simple, aiming for comfort, not style, though still considered 'cool'. She wore tight-fitting jeans, black hiking boots, and a tank top covered by a jacket that was something akin to what Max from Dark Angel would wear. Two small locks of dark brown hair framed her face, while the rest was pulled back in a ponytail. She had a pretty face, but nothing out of the ordinary.

Angie opened her mouth to respond to Sam, but it seemed as though she heard something because she closed it again, cocked her head, and focused to her left. Dean looked at Sam, who shrugged back. He hadn't heard anything either.

Then, faintly, Dean and Sam both heard a soft padding behind them. Both brothers whirled around, drawing their weapons and aiming into the shadows. The shadows seemed to move and a pair of big disembodied yellow eyes came towards them.

"Conan!" Angie said, delighted. She ran in front of Sam and Dean, regardless of the guns, and hugged the shadow surrounding the yellow eyes. Sam lowered his gun slightly, but Dean still had the werewolf attack fresh on his mind. Angie looked up at Dean and scowled.

"You can put your gun away, if you don't mind," She said as she walked out of the darkness to reveal a huge black dog merrily trotting beside her.

Dean unconsciously took a step back. Sam noticed the movement and grinned.

"You afraid, bro?" The younger sibling asked.

"You wish, Sasquatch!" Dean shot back. Sam's grin widened as he looked back at Angie and her 'dog'. He was surprised, again, to see her whispering with the animal, her brow furrowing in worry.

Dean, who hadn't seemed to notice, used Sam's distraction for a chance to assess for any injuries the younger hunter might have sustained. His gut clenched when he saw the bloodstain slowly spreading on Sam's right side under his jacket.

"Oh shit!" Dean ran over to a startled Sam and began pulling up the many layers he wore.

"Dean! What're you doing?" Sam exclaimed, fighting off his older brother.

"Dammit, Sam, will you just let me look? Now hold still." He ordered when Sam reluctantly stopping pushing his sibling away. Kneeling down to get a better look, he carefully lifted and peeled through the shirts, which were now shredded and bloody.

A low whistle escaped Dean's lips. "Wow, man, that looks brutal."

Four long cuts extended from just under Sam's armpit to the bottom of his ribcage on his abdomen. The outer two were shallow, but the two middle ones were the deepest; all four were jagged and bleeding.

Sam flinched at Deans unexpected prodding around the injured area.

"Shit dude! That hurts more than just a little."

"Ah stop being such a baby," Dean argued, but still took his hand away from Sam's side. With a small groan, he stood up, keeping Sam's shirts up so he didn't hurt the claw marks.

A small body appeared out of nowhere next to Dean's side, startling both hunters enough to make them jump.

"Sorry," Angie muttered, as she too, examined the vicious cuts, which were exactly at her eye level. Sam could feel her cold fingers on his damaged skin, but they didn't hurt like Dean's had.

"Conan, can I have my pack please?" she asked, beckoning to the dog. He obediently trotted over and sat with his back to her, sniffing Dean and Sam's knees while he waited patiently for Angie to remove the small backpack that he wore.

She dug through the little bag and pulled out a plastic bottle and some torn up fabric strips. Sam watched her with interest until he realized they were meant for him.

"What is that stuff?" Sam asked cautiously, backing up just a bit.

"Relax, it's just gonna clean the cuts. You might want to sit down, it's going to hurt."

Sam looked beseechingly at Dean before plopping down on a rock. Sensing Sam's distress, Dean knelt down and held up the tattered shirts for Angie while she cleaned the cuts. _Oh crap, Dean, it hurts! Please make her stop! _Sam begged in his head. But on the outside, he tried to conceal his pain as best he could. _It's ok, Sam, she's almost done, _Dean thought, gripping Sam's shoulder. He hated seeing his little brother in pain.

By the time Angie had finished, Sam was glad he had chosen to sit. He felt light headed and exhausted.

At this point, Dean had had enough of someone doing his job for him. He grabbed the cloth, and was prepared to tell her off, but she backed off without a word and let him finish up.

"How do you feel, bro?" Dean whispered, knowing Sam wasn't feeling too hot.

"I'm ok," Sam breathed, leaning his head back against a tree, glad that his brother had taken over.

"Of course you are. I'll have to stitch these up when we get back to the motel, but we can make do for now, right?" he said, wrapping the fabric around once more before tying it off. _As long as we don't run into any more werewolves._

"Thanks, Dean."

Dean replied with a smirk and held is hand out. Sam grasped it gratefully and together they were able to get his 6'4'' frame up without Sam pulling his side too much.

"We better get moving soon. There's a werewolf pack not too far from us, and they'll be able to smell Sam's blood if they get any closer," Angie stated coming up behind them.

"You're kidding, right?" Dean criticized, "We've been here three days, and we've only seen evidence of four or five, which we've already killed. And how do you know anyway? What makes you an expert on werewolves?"

"Jeez, Dean, calm down will ya? She's helped us so far, and I'm pretty sure she knows what she's doing," Sam defended, eyeing the sword at her hip. Dean let out something close to a growl and glared at Angie.

Suddenly Conan let out a series of ferocious barks, aiming towards the edges of the clearing, where huge dark shapes and shadows were rising up and slowly surrounding them.

Sam and Dean instinctively went into a hunter's stance, guns drawn and ready. Their heads whipped around to each sound the werewolves made, trying to see how many there were.

Sam's gut clenched a little when he realized there were way too many beasts for them to kill. He could tell from Dean's eyes that he realized the same exact thing.

"You boys are going to have to trust me on this one, but we need to get out of here now." Angie and Conan had taken up positions in front of the brothers. _Like they could protect us better than Sam and me._

At the moment Dean didn't care. All he was concerned about was getting Sam safely away, even if it meant leaving the hunt. Reinforcements seemed to be in order. The little group had been slowly backing away from the writhing mass of werewolves in front of them, but they would have to make a break for it soon, or they would never make it out alive.

Dean nudged Sam, "When we get to the trees, start running. I'll be right behind you."

"Dean get Angie behind us! We can protect her better-" Sam started to argue but at that moment they hit the tree line.

"Too late for that! Run!" Angie yelled shoving Dean back. Dean stumbled a little, but used that to turn and grab Sam, shoving him to the front. Trees whipped past them as they full out sprinted through the woods, fear and adrenaline increasing, injuries forgotten, as the snarls of the wolves steadily came closer. Conan weaved gracefully through the trees next to the brothers.

Sam let out a gasp when a branch smacked right into his claw marks, but he never broke his stride.

Angie called out behind them "Dean! Grab Sam's hand!"

"What?! How is that going to help us?" Dean yelled back.

"Trust me! If you want to save your brother, TAKE HIS HAND!"

Dean still hesitated, embarrassed by the whole thing, but Sam had heard the command, so he slowed down and took Dean's right hand in his left. The two now ran headlong through the trees trying not to clothesline themselves.

A second command came from behind them. "When I say jump, jump as high as you can!"

"What the fu-!"

"JUMP!" Sam and Dean stepped onto a log as one and launched themselves into the air, just as a brilliant flash of light blazed behind them. They both felt little arms grab around their navels and a body under their connected arms. Suddenly, they were being pulled upwards; straight up through the trees, and into the sky so fast they got dizzy. Dean opened his eyes a crack and almost screamed like a little girl. The ground had dropped away and beneath them was around 5,000 feet of air. _They were flying!_

TBC

Good? Bad? Need to change something? Please let me know! K thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I'm really sorry for the long wait… I've been so busy, and I finally had time to get this chapter in. It's nice and long to make up for the long wait!

**Disclaimer** still not mine….

"Holy shit! Sam! What's going on!" Dean's panic was taking hold. Sweat beaded on his head and he started to hyperventilate.

"Dean, calm down! You're not going to fall," Angie growled. It was then that Dean looked over and let out a "Woah!" of surprise. Beautiful white wings were coming out of Angie's back, large enough span out past the brothers flanking her. Unconsciously, Dean clutched Sam's hand tighter, as they were connected on the small of her back, just barely containing his fear.

Sam could tell his brother was scared, and when he felt Dean grip his hand tighter, he returned the gesture. He however, was thoroughly enjoying this feeling, the freedom he felt. The wind blew his hair out of his face and he let out a little laugh, spreading his right arm out to feel air rushing past them. _Thank goodness she isn't holding my other side. I would have passed out in a second._ He too looked over at Angie and admired how her wings seamlessly connected to her. It was then that he noticed how she had cut slits into her jacket to make room for the extra appendages. He took comfort in the thought that he had finally figured out what she was.

"Wait! What about your dog? Is he ok?" Sam said.

She chuckled, "Yes, he's fine. He knows where to go."

"And where's that?"

"To a hide out I found. It's just in those mountains over there." She said nodding her head at the looming mass in front of them.

"Hold on tight, I'm going to bring us down." She said when the mountain was the only thing that took up the skyline.

She gently banked to the left and descended, searching along the side of the mountain. Finally she found a ledge that looked out over the forest, and almost impossible to climb to. Righting into a standing position, she lowered them to the rock and let go. Folding her wings to her body, she walked over to the wall of rock and pushed aside the hanging roots and plants to reveal a very well hidden cave entrance. She held aside the plants and beckoned for them to follow her.

Dean was still semi shaking from the shock of flight. _I am so not ever doing that again. _He realized he still had Sam's hand in a death grip and let go in an instant.

"Don't be scared, Sam, I'm right behind you." He smirked and Sam just sighed, ducking so he could walk into the opening after Angie. A few feet in and he was able to stand upright again. Angie's wings were letting off a soft glow of light, repelling the darkness of the round cave. It wasn't huge, just big enough to comfortably fit them all.

Dean walked in after Sam and looked around the circular room. It looked to be better furnished than just a hide out. A ring of rocks in the center he assumed was for a fire, and there even seemed to be cooking appliances beside it. There were a couple of sleeping bags on the far side of the cave too.

"Ok what's going on here? Who are you, really? Or rather _what_ are you?" Dean asked. His questioning visibly affected her. She shuffled her feet and didn't seem to know what to say.

"She's not evil, if that's what you're thinking. She's a nephilim… aren't you?" Sam said. She gave a wry smile and just nodded.

"A neffel-wha? Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

Sam snorted at the confused look on Dean's face. "She's a nephilim. Half angel, half human."

Dean blinked his surprise. "There's no way. There's no such thing as angels. They're not real." Angie flinched at his words, but anger sprang up in her eyes. "Yeah, that's what I tried telling myself for years." She stomped over to the ring of rocks and held out her hand. A ball of fire burst into life, flames quickly growing bigger and bigger. She let it fall on top of the logs previously placed there, flickering shadows showing the anger in her face.

Sam nodded his head. "Angel fire. I take it that's what I saw on your sword?" Crap, his side was really hurting him and he felt exhausted. He knew he was probably bleeding again, but he ignored it, focusing on their discovery.

To confirm it, she unsheathed her sword and the same orange from before flowed from the hilt to the point, a deadly mix of fire and steel. At that moment she seemed stunningly beautiful and terribly dangerous. Then the fire sank back into her hands and the sword was put away, her wings along with it. Now she was just an ordinary girl. Dean was still speechless, not knowing what to do. His mind was denying every fact given to him, everything he was seeing._ It's not possible… _

She sat heavily upon one of the logs outside the fire. " I'm sorry… I get a little temperamental sometimes. I ask myself every day what I did to deserve this. To be hated, shunned above and below me. I may not have to run from anyone, but I also don't have anywhere else to go. Who wants a hybrid freak?"

There was a slight pause. "If you don't mind me asking- I'm just curious- which one's your father?" Sam's question was innocent, but her reaction said otherwise. Tears poured out of her eyes, but her voice remained steady when she said, "You don't want to know."

Now Dean was curious. "Aw c'mon, it can't be that bad right? Being part angel… I mean he can't be that bad…"

She let out a hallow laugh. Wiping away her tears, she said, "I guess it doesn't really matter if you know. Two more people hating me won't make much of a difference."

Sam felt dizzy, but he still ignored his body's demands. There were more important things going on.

"My father… my father is known as the Morning Star." She whispered, peering up at them through her long brown hair to gauge their reaction. Sam's eyes widened in disbelief and he let out a small "oh". Realization hit Dean a second later. _She's the daughter of Lucifer himself!_

Sam started to walk over to her, but suddenly his knees buckled beneath him. Dean snapped out of his daze and caught his brother before he slammed into the hard rock floor. Angie made as if to move to help him, but thought better of it and stayed where she was by the fire.

"Sam! Are you ok?" Dean cursed himself for forgetting about his brother again. _ Stupid angels._

"Sorry," Sam muttered. "Just tired."

"Yeah, and I'm an elf. Let's look at your cuts again." It was very obvious they were bleeding again. Blood had soaked through to the outer layers of the makeshift bandage. _Probably because of running through the woods. Darn it Sam, why didn't you tell me?_ Dean took out his knife and cut off the bloody fabric to get to the wounds faster. They were raw and still bleeding, though thankfully the edges were not red or puffy.

"How bad?" Sam asked, already knowing the answer.

Dean sighed. "Looks like two got ripped open even more than before." He looked over to Angie. "Uh, you wouldn't happen to have a first aid kit would you?" She looked relieved that they seemed to accept her

"Hold on one second." She said and walked out of the cave.

She came back a minute later, her happy dog bounding in after her and laying next to the fire. She walked over to Dean with the backpack Conan had been carrying and presented him with a small first aid kit. Dean soon found the needle, threat, and painkillers for Sam.

"You wanna lay down for me?" He asked, removing Sam's jacket and button up shirts. He gave Sam two of the strongest painkillers he could find, though he knew they wouldn't be nearly enough. Sam dry swallowed them and lay on his right side, using his jacket as a pillow.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Just do it." Sam said, grimacing. "Wait a minute, Dean," Angie said, hesitantly walking over to Sam. She sat behind his head and placed her hand on his forehead. His face and body went slack, his eyes slowly closing. Soon he was in a deep, pain free sleep. Angie just shrugged at Dean's grateful look.

There was an uncomfortable silence before it was broken. "So…" Dean said while he worked. "You're the daughter of the devil, huh?"

Angie stiffened at his words, but relaxed when she realized she wasn't judging her. "Yeah… sucks right?" She said, absentmindedly moving Sam's bangs out of his face.

"Ha, to say the least. I still don't really know that much about nephi- what you are…Have you always been like this?"

"Not exactly. Nephilim appear to be normal humans until they turn eighteen. On our eighteenth birthday, our angel blood comes into effect. Not many make it past that solely because humans find out what we are, or a rogue angel will find and kill us."

"Then there's not many right? Cuz… I mean it's not common knowledge that angels exist." He was almost done stitching.

"Well not you. But no… we try to stay hidden, but it's not easy when you come into power, so to speak. It's extremely painful at the beginning, in mind and body, and unpredictable until you can control it."

"But then how did you come to fighting supernatural things? Aren't they like…related to you or something?"

"Ha, yeah don't remind me. Believe it or not, that's why I do it. Sorta my specialty. I destroy the very things that my father creates. It gives me some sort of purpose in life, you know?" she scowled. "Other than running and hiding."

Dean nodded. It made sense. In a weird sort of way, he and Sam were in the same boat. The yellow-eyed demon had created his 'children' including Sam. What better way to fight dear old 'dad' than to destroy his other pet projects?

He finished up the last stitch and applied antiseptic cream. Large gauze pads were placed over them and taped so they would stay.

"We should move him to a sleeping bag. He's going to be out for the whole night," Angie said, pointing to the back of the cave. She gently turned Sam onto his back and hooked her arms under his armpits. Dean raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you sure you can lift him?"

"Shut up and get his legs." Together they lifted Sam, Angie taking the bulk of his weight. Dean found that he was merely making sure Sam's legs didn't drag on the floor. _Jesus, what does this girl eat for breakfast, diesel fuel?_

After Sam was settled down for the night, Angie sat by the fire. Dean joined her, taking a seat beside the rug of fur that was her dog. He watched her stare at the flames, making them go into funny patterns.

Eventually he got up the courage to ask, "So, SuperGirl… What else can you do?"

She blinked and looked at him. "Sorry, I was thinking. Hmm SuperGirl- I like that. Well, besides the obvious, I can understand every language ever created. Even animals…I think that's one of the things that clued Sam in before when he saw me talking to Conan-"

"Wait, you can talk to animals?!"

Angie shrugged. "Sure." She giggled. "Conan says you smell pretty. Like…(she burst out laughing)…like a bitch, uh, I mean a girl dog. And he wants you scratch behind his ears."

Dean let out a laugh too and reached a hand down, idly scratching the dog's head.

"Guess I can't be surprised by you two anymore. Okay, what else ya got?"

She put on a calculating look. "I could probably bench twice you and Sam are put together," she teased. "And then some."

"Well, Sam over there does weight the better part of a ton, if you ask me." He was really starting to like this girl. Not in the romantic kind of way, more like she was his little sister. A little sister who could beat the crap out of him… "Is that it?"

Angie's smile faded a little "There's one more…"

"I take it its not a very good one?" Dean said good-naturedly

"Depends… It has good and bad potential-"

"C'mon what is it?"

"Haha fine, I can stop time if I chose to." Again, she peered through her hair to gauge his reaction.

That took him by surprise. "Huh. That's a new one."

"Don't worry, I don't use it. To be honest it scares me to have that kind of power."

Dean snorted. "Yeah me too."

They continued talking to each other for a while after that. Unfortunately, Dean's headache, from connecting with that rock, kept getting worse until he could hardly see straight. Exhaustion took over and he barely managed to drag himself next to Sam before he too succumbed to sleep.

Angie smiled to herself to see the boys' peacefully sleeping next to each other. The she sat near the entrance of the cave and kept watch the rest of the night.

Whew that was a lot to get out. Let me know if it was in any way confusing, cuz I'm sure I left something out somewhere…


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait, I was in track preseason for two weeks at school…before school started. Chapter 4 

Sam twitched and began to wake up when rays of sunlight peeked through the curtain of plants and landed directly into his eyes. He scrunched up his eyes, willing the light to go away, but no matter where he turned, it still found its way back to his face. He blinked a couple of times to clear the blurriness. When he was awake enough, he did an automatic search for Dean, who was laying a couple of feet away, still snoring lightly.

Stiffly, Sam worked his way out of the sleeping bag, being careful not to pull at his newly stitched side. Finally having worked his way free, he noticed that Angie was nowhere to be seen. Conan was sprawled out, apparently sleeping, by the fire, though it had long since died down to embers.

He shivered a little and noticed the only thing partially covering his upper body was the bandage, and his jeans had had dried blood down one side. He went back to his sleeping bag and carefully bent to retrieve his jacket, the only piece of clothing that wasn't completely ruined.

After putting it on, he decided to walk outside for a bit of fresh air. Upon exiting the cave, he discovered that Angie was sitting on the very edge of the rock, her feet dangling over the side. She turned around when she heard the plants rustle and smiled up at Sam.

"Morning," she said. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, getting there," he returned her smile. "Thanks for…" he let his words trail off.

She just nodded and looked forward again, unsure of what to say. Sam sat down next to her, crossing his legs instead of letting them hang. They fell into a comfortable silence, watching the sun rise over the mountainous horizon.

Almost twenty minutes later the plants rustled again, and Dean, followed by Conan, walked out rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Hey, how's your head?"

"Just dandy," Dean mumbled. He looked around the landscape for a moment, noticing how beautiful it was from up high. "Man, I'm starving. What's for breakfast?"

"Sorry, I don't have anything here. We'll have to go into town," Angie said.

"That's fine, we need to go back to our motel room anyway," Sam replied. He scooted back farther away from the edge of the rock before attempting to get up.

Dean noticed his brother's tiny wince and offered him a hand up.

"Let's get going. I'll check your stitches when we get back to the motel. Angie, how far are we away from town?" Dean asked.

"Um, it'll be too far to walk from here…" she looked apologetically at Dean. "I can fly you back to your car- that black car is yours, right? The Chevy?" Dean and Sam both nodded. "Ok, I guess we can pack up and head out then."

Fifteen minutes later, Sam and Dean flanked Angie again as she flew them low over the treetops. Sam could just see Conan, running below them, easily able to keep up. Dean kept Sam's hand clutched in his, but he was able to keep his eyes mostly open this time.

They safely landed in the same clearing from the night before, which was maybe a mile or two from the Impala. "Hold on a minute, I'll be right back," Dean said and he shakily walked away into the trees.

Sam looked at Angie, whose wings were now hidden, and they grinned at each other. Conan trotted a little after Dean's trail and whined, looking back at Angie, cocking his head.

"I didn't mean to get him sick…" Angie told her dog, frowning.

Sam laughed outright at that and said, "He'll be fine. He just has to walk it off."

Angie looked up at him sheepishly, "I still feel bad though."

"Please, you pretty much saved our lives," Sam stated, raising his right hand to cover his injured side. "Don't worry, he'll be fine."

Dean came back into view a short time later, looking at lot less pale and carrying the duffel bag full of weapons over one shoulder. He grinned triumphantly and produced both of their favorite guns, which had been dropped in the midst of last night's adventure.

"Okay, now we can go," Dean said before he tossed Sam his gun. Sam caught it smoothly with his right hand, and he tucked it into the back of his waistband.

It's short only cuz I was getting longwinded, so I cut the chapter in half to make it less boring. I have to get through the boring stuff first…


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for being patient guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while

Chapter 5 

The trek through the woods didn't take very long, but the day was fast warming up; by the time they got back to the impala, all three of them were hot and grumpy.

Finally the wonderful sleekness of the black Impala could be seen through the trees. Sam slid into the car after Dean had unlocked it, looking pale and sweaty. He felt miserable and his side felt like it was on fire.

"Angie, you keep an eye on that dog. If he ruins anything -"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, keep your pants on," Angie cut him off rolling her eyes. She whispered something into Conan's ear, and to Dean's amazement, the dog nimbly climbed into the car and sat down on the seat, Angie sitting next to him. He gave Dean an innocent look that said _See? I'll be good, I swear. _Dean just shook his head and hid a smile. Angie looked like a small child compared to her giant dog.

Thirty minutes later, they were cruising along the main road, with the windows down, towards the town of Bray's Point. This town, unlike most they traveled to, was big and very quaint. The forested mountains surrounded Bray's Point, and it overlooked a vast lake with a river protecting its right side, going into the lake and continuing on the other side. A couple of other smaller towns could just be seen on the opposite banks.

Dean drove the Impala to the motel he and Sam had gotten for the week. He was sorely tempted to stop at every café, diner, or food store they passed because he was so hungry. But he knew by just looking at his brother that Sam needed a bed. Sam had fallen asleep barely five minutes into the drive. Angie, too, had fallen asleep shortly after, resting against Conan.

The Impala pulled into the Black Oak Motel and parked in the back, out of sight by passersby. Dean turned around to Angie, who had already been nudged awake by Conan. She instantly became awake and alert. "Here's the key to the room, it's number twenty-three. Get in quickly, but leave the door open for me and Sam."

"I'll carry your bags in for you, so you can take care of Sam," she said and opened her door, not waiting for an answer. Dean shrugged to himself and got out to open the trunk. "Thanks, kiddo." He almost couldn't suppress a laugh to see such a small girl carrying bags he knew weighed more than she did.

Dean walked to Sam's door and opened it, relieved to find that Sam was awake. "Hey, you okay?" Sam nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired I guess."

"Well you better be able to walk, cuz I'm not carrying your heavy ass up those stairs," Dean quipped.

"Aw, please, Dean?" Sam kidded, throwing in his puppy eyes for good measure. "My legs are tired."

Dean snorted. "Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam said and grabbed the doorframe to pull himself out of the car. They tiredly walked to the outside staircase, Dean hovering close behind Sam. Their room was on the end of the second floor, and their door had been left open for them. But when they walked in, they only found Conan sitting in the middle of the room.

"Where the hell did she go?" Dean grumbled and walked over to his bag, which was sitting neatly on top of his bed, as was Sam's. "I swear she's going to be the death of me…"

"Sheesh, am I really that bad?" Angie's voice came from the doorway. The brother's looked up. She held up a medium sized bag and a carton of coffee cups. "Hungry?" She grinned, placed the food onto the table where Sam was sitting, and reached up under the back of her jacket, revealing a bag of beef strips for Conan.

Sam was a little puzzled, but then understood what she had done. "Dean, I think she has stickier fingers than you do." Dean ignored this comment and went straight for the bag of food.

"Oh come on, I paid for our food… It's not my fault they don't know I have a Great Dane with the appetite of a bear." Angie ripped the packet all the way open and placed it on the floor, neatly stepping out of the way when the huge dog came bounding over. "I wasn't sure what kind of food you guys liked, so I just got a bunch of things."

"You're not kidding… how did you get this all so fast?" Dean had unloaded all the containers and he and Sam began peeking through them.

"I forgot to mention that I can also be super adorable and submit everyone to my will... And there's a diner across the street."

Sam snorted and Dean only 'mmm'ed in reply, having already started eating. They all lapsed into silence as they ate and finally relaxed, letting out the tension of the previous night. Sam ended up laying down on one of the beds. Angie lay on the floor with her feet up against the wall on the opposite side of the room, spinning two balls of flame in one hand. Dean sat at the little table by the window watching Angie.

Sam was the first to break the silence. "So, what are we going to do about those werewolves? Honestly, I didn't know they worked together in such large numbers."

Dean frowned and looked over at Sam. "That's the problem- they don't. Werewolves can barely work in groups larger than five, let alone twenty or more."

"Then what's making twenty-odd werewolves work together?" Angie asked from her spot on the floor, absentmindedly spinning the flames. "And why didn't I realize how many there were?" She muttered more to herself. _That's exactly what I was thinking, _Dean thought to himself.

"Well…tonight's the last night of the full moon," Sam offered. "We have one more shot at this, if you guys think the three of us can handle that many."

"Sam, you're barely staying awake as it is. I don't think-"

"I'm fine, Dean."

"Sure you are. Let me see those stitches," Dean demanded. Sam grumbled, but shrugged out of his jacket anyway. Once Dean was convinced that they were well on their way to healing, he gave Sam more painkillers and let him lay back down.

"I think Sam's right. We need to get to the bottom of this, and we have one night left. I personally don't feel like waiting around for another month until those monsters can change again," Angie argued, extinguished the flames, and sat up to get a better view of the brothers.

"Believe me, I hate leaving a hunt unfinished as much as the next guy, but how do you suggest we waste twenty-odd werewolves?" Dean asked, though he knew it was useless to argue. Lives were at stake if something wasn't done.

"Dean… more people will die if we don't do something. We have to try," Sam voiced Dean's concerns. He looked up at his brother, who sighed and ran a hand down his face. Dean stared at Sam for a moment, reading his eyes.

He sighed again. "Okay, I guess we don't have much of a choice. One sign from you, that you can't do this, Sam, then we turn around and leave it alone. Deal?"

Sam rolled his eyes and nodded. "Deal."

"Well, it looks like we got some time to kill. I don't know about you guys, but I could use a nap." Angie stated. She and Dean glanced over at Sam, who was already passed out.

Dean nodded. "I think we all could." With that, Angie curled up with her Great Dane, falling asleep within minutes. _I bet she stayed up the entire night keeping watch for us_, Dean thought. He looked at Angie's tiny form curled up on the floor. He hesitated for a second before going over and gently picking her up and placing her onto his bed.

Dean went back over to the table and brought the laptop with him. He would do some quick research to pinpoint the unusual activity of the werewolves before catching a nap.

* * *

Ok I have a quick question for you guys. I can't decide if I should do some Dean whumpage, Angie whumpage, both, neither etc. What would you guys like to see? 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Sorry it took a while, I had a little more writer's block, but it seems to be better now! Read on!

**Chapter 6**

The Impala roared down the road, back to the spot in the forest where Sam and Dean had been hunting a day ago. The sun was close to setting, and the moon still had yet to rise, giving the trio maybe an hour or two before the werewolves became dangerous.

Dean's search for more information had not produced many results. The only thing he could come up with was that, in this case, the pack had found a tremendously powerful leader, one that could control more than just five or six.

Sam had said that they could have possibly stumbled upon an ancient and powerful werewolf, one that had gotten stronger as it aged. None of them liked the thought of that situation. The three of them had taken short showers, grabbed a quick bite to eat, and headed out feeling refreshed and ready to hunt.

They unloaded the trunk with as many guns, ammunition, and knives as they could carry. Some of it was placed into Angie's little backpack, which she would be carrying. They would need their hands free of the weapons bag this time.

Before they walked into the woods, Dean handed Angie a Glock, already loaded with the silver encased bullets they used. "Just in case," he said with a wink.

They retraced their path back to the clearing to see if they could find clues to track down the pack's hide out. They all spread out, not exactly sure what to look for. Finally Angie gave a shout. Sam and Dean raced over to her, and she pointed to what Conan had sniffed out. About twenty feet up on the tree in front of them, a huge chunk had been clawed out, with fresh looking blood still dripping down the side.

Dean and Sam both let out a whistle. Whatever did that was _huge_! They looked past the tree to discover one after another, continuing in the distance.

They all looked at each other for a second, and then followed the curiously marked trail. Dean took the lead, followed by Angie, and Sam and Conan took up the rear. The marks reminded Sam of the marks the Wendigo had made on his second hunt after he had left Stanford. _I really hope this isn't a trap like last time…_

They didn't talk much while they walked, all staying tense and ready. For what exactly, they didn't know. When it got too dark to see, Dean and Sam pulled out flashlights and Angie used her Angel Fire.

Gradually, they could hear the increasing sounds of howls and roars in the distance. At first the vicious snarls seemed to come from in front of them, which was a good sign that they were getting close to their targets. But after a few minutes of silence, the noises began again, from behind and to their left and right sides. The wolves stayed far enough away to not be seen, just to make their presence known.

Dean quickened the pace, adrenaline heightening his senses. He no longer needed to follow the marked trees to know where the werewolves kept their hideout. He steered the group away from where the werewolves sounded closest, adjusting their direction to follow a safer path. An overwhelming smell soon brought his eyes downward, searching for the source. All three of them made various noises of revulsion when they saw that there were pelts everywhere, leftover from the werewolves shedding their skin from morphing. Carcasses of animals and humans alike were also scattered within the mess. Conan wandered away from the group to sniff curiously at the mounds of fur.

"Is it just me or are these werewolves extra dumb?" Dean asked, gesturing to the obvious signs of supernatural activity. "Don't they usually semi clean up after themselves?"

"They must feel safe enough with their pack being twenty strong. They can afford to be a little less careful," Sam said, wrinkling his nose with disgust.

"Yeah, well, that's what's going to be their downfall isn't it?" Dean smirked with confidence. Angie had remained silent and thoughtful as they continued to walk.

"I don't get it. Why aren't they attacking us? If anything they are just alerting us to where they are, and we're obviously not going to go in that direction…" She trailed off.

Sam nodded. "It's almost as if-"

He was cut off by Dean's order to stop. Through the trees, lit up by the full moon, already hovering up high, was a line of old and abandoned warehouses. Just past the warehouses was the river that led into the lake by Bray's Point and the other small towns surrounding it. But they were many miles upriver from there.

Slowly they approached the buildings, staying close together and hidden by the tree line. Light filtered through the cracked and broken windows, but there weren't many signs of life. Neither was there much movement outside, aside from the still howling wolves.

Suddenly, the howls changed. No longer was it just random noise, but more like the frantic calls of hunting dogs after their prey. The change alerted the three young hunters and they immediately shifted their stances.

"Crap!" Sam shouted out. "What do we do now?"

"Get to the warehouses!" Dean ordered, already backing up. "Their numbers won't mean shit in a smaller space!"

The snarls got louder and louder and soon they heard crashing, signaling the arrival of the pack. Conan snarled in return, head low, and backed up with Dean.

Together, Sam and Dean turned to make a mad dash for the warehouses, each grabbing Angie's arms to stop her attempts to take all the wolves head on.

They made it to the doors when the wolves exploded from the trees behind them. Dean swore at finding the doors locked. Angie, Sam, and Dean turned to face their assailants, with Conan standing protectively in front. Twenty massive beasts stared hungrily back, maws dripping saliva, chests heaving with excitement.

None of the wolves made a move towards the hunters though. They seemed to be waiting for something, and Dean and Sam knew they didn't want to know what. Against their wishes, however, the trees began to shake and shudder with each quake of a footfall. The wolves in front of them grew more excited, shifting restlessly, and looking to left, somewhere beyond the warehouse.

All three of them couldn't contain gasps of surprise when the creature emerged from behind the warehouses.

They were so screwed.

TBC

* * *

I know, I'm evil. Next chapter's gonna be good. Let me know what you think please! 


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, I am so sorry for how long this took me. I hope it makes up for the long wait! 

**Disclaimer** I own two characters now! Sadly, they are not Sam or Dean…

**Chapter 7**

They all let out gasps of surprise when a werewolf almost three times the size of the others emerged into their line of sight. This was the true definition of a monster. The creature was able to switch its posture from four to two legs, increasing its already stunning height.

There was a wicked smile on its face, it's intelligent gold eyes radiating with the excitement its pack showed. A commanding bark had the whole circle of wolves slowly close in. Angie jumped in front of Dean and Sam, her sword blazing intensely, and whistled for Conan. She whispered quickly to him, and he fell back with the brothers.

"I got the big guy. Yell if you need help!" Angie shouted over her shoulder and sprang up into the air, her wings appearing in a flash of light.

--oo--

Sam watched Angie's wings catch her and carry her up to the same height as the werewolf's large head. Her sword made long arcs of light at every stroke she made.

"What are we, twelve?" Dean yelled back at her and grabbed Sam to run farther away from the other werewolves, which he had moved in while he wasn't watching. Conan had bolted with the brothers, helping to keep the pack at bay. Even though they were almost twice as big as him, Conan was still able to put up a fight between two at once, impressing both Sam and Dean.

"Dean, go by the river! Our back's will be covered," Sam ordered over the bangs of their guns.

--oo--

The gunshots carried up to Angie's ears during her battle with the overgrown werewolf. She knew their survival depended on her killing the beast as fast as she could. Using her small size to her advantage, she flew fast, small circles around the werewolf, distracting it and waiting for her chance to strike. Unfortunately, this one had impeccable aim. One of its paws came out of nowhere, smacking her out of the sky. She crashed to the ground and lay there for a moment too dazed to move.

The ground shook beneath her and she opened her eyes blearily. The giant werewolf had dropped down to all fours and triumphantly glared at her, its deep gold eyes telling her exactly what it intended to do to her.

Energy built up inside of her and when its head was barely two feet from her, Angie sprang up with so much speed that her punch snapped the werewolf's head up and back. It roared in pain and stood up again to follow the force of its head. Its eyes blazed furiously and its teeth were bared threateningly. It was done playing games. It attacked her viciously, trying to beat her from the sky a second time.

She quickly made her move after the werewolf failed in an attempt to grab her, which caused it to go slightly off balance. Her attack happened in an instant.

Angie did a spinning slash with her sword, slicing almost all the way through the werewolf's neck. She used her momentum to continue a second spin, and, with a final yell, plunged her fiery sword straight into its heart.

The beast let out a strangled cry, blood gurgling out of its mouth and open throat. She kicked it back and wrenched her sword out simultaneously. It stuttered back a few steps then fell to its inverted knees heavily and collapsed in a heap.

Blood still dripping from her flaming sword, she left the werewolf and swooped off to find the brothers. _Oh, please, let me not have been too late._ "Sam?" she called out. "Dean?"

--oo--

Though Sam's idea to have the river at their backs was good, it wasn't practical anymore. They had been more or less surrounded by the pack, and it had turned into an all out brawl. They managed to keep the wolves mostly at bay with their guns, but the wolves were smart. They used their heads or legs to block shots to their chests, making the bullets almost useless. Dean and Sam stood back to back, Conan circling both of them to help keep the wall at bay.

"Sam, I think it's time to split up," Dean angrily shouted as he fired another shot at the wall of fur and teeth. A yelp rang out and a werewolf finally dropped and morphed back to a human.

"What! You're not serious," Sam said in disbelief. He fired twice and another werewolf shrank into a human.

"It worked last time! Ready?" He felt Sam tense behind him. "Go!" The boys, and the Great Dane, threw themselves apart and at the massive wall, sending a tirade of bullets before them. The werewolves in the front were startled enough to balk and rear up to get away from the attack. The front line was down in a matter of seconds.

Sam followed his brother's orders and charged forward in huge burst of speed. He clubbed several werewolves with the butt of the gun in his left hand and used the one in his right to shoot.

Dean threw himself over the fallen bodies and into the first werewolf he saw. His momentum carried them both over backwards and he shoved his gun right into the middle of its chest. "Try to block that, you ugly sonovabitch!" He rolled off the lifeless body, just in time as another werewolf charged at him. He managed to avoid it and shoot his challenger, but not before its claws caught his arm. Dean held back his pain and continued his merciless onslaught.

Soon both brothers had a pile of bodies in their wake. There were six werewolves left, which had stopped fighting to regroup. Dean and Sam used that to regroup as well. They were breathing hard, barely able to stand upright.

Just as the opposing forces were about to continue the fight, an agonizing howl broke the silence of the forest and a resounding crash followed quickly after. The remaining werewolves whipped their heads around in the direction of the howl and took off running in the opposite direction. Clearly they were terrified of their leader's downfall.

"Great, gonna have to hunt those suckers later," Dean grumbled wearily and relaxed from his fighting stance. Sam just nodded and grimaced, wrapping his arms protectively around his side. Dean went to Sam as fast as he could, which was difficult considering he was pretty much drained of his energy.

"Come on, bro," Dean said. They supported each other and walked over to a stack of crates before collapsing against them.

--oo--

Angie flew over the warehouses and finally spotted Sam and Dean in a wide alley between two warehouses. She landed a little off balance and lurched over to them.

"You guys okay?" They both looked beat to hell. Sam's side had started bleeding again and Dean had his own set of claw marks on his arm. Both had a collection of bruises and minor cuts.

They looked at each other and said, "We'll live."

Angie gave a tight smile. She helped them to their feet and they slowly made their way back towards the dead werewolf.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," Dean remarked as they approached the body.

Sam noticed her frown. "What's wrong?" She shrugged, her eyes completely focused on her kill. "Just… just a bad feeling, I guess."

Cautiously, Angie edged closer, blood-soaked sword kept between her and the fallen werewolf. Sam and Dean came up behind her on either side, weapons drawn, and watched over her shoulders. They all peered at the huge beast, as it lay unmoving on the ground. Angie placed the sharp side of her sword next to the half severed neck to complete the beheading.

Suddenly, its eyes snapped open. But they weren't the ancient deep gold eyes as before. They were solid black. "Whoa!" Dean exclaimed as they all jumped back, weapons hastily brought up again. The thing emitted a deep, throaty laugh and its wounds began to heal themselves. As its wounds closed, its body writhed and shrank, morphing into another form entirely.

When it was finished, it no longer resembled a wolf. Standing in its place was a very tall man dressed in black pants and a black shirt with no sleeves. His white blond hair, a stark contrast to his tan skin, was long enough to cover his eyes while he looked at the ground. Giant black bat-like wings had morphed out of his back and the thin flesh was peppered with holes and tears between the bones, a sick imitation of the beautiful ones Angie had. He would have been considered handsome if not for the grotesque grin on his face.

His shoulders still shook with silent laughter.

"Well," he said, looking up at last. "I have to admit, _girl_, you're stronger than I first gave you credit for."

"Who are you?" Angie snarled.

"Oh, how rude of me, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Barik," he said performing a grand bow and grinning up through his hair.

"And what do you want, _Barik_?"

Black eyes stared hungrily at her as a long, flaming black sword materialized in his enclosed hand. Then he simply stated, "You."

TBC

Next chapter will be even more action packed, along with the promised Hurt!Sam! Please review, let me know if you like!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 I had a lot of fun doing this chapter. That's probably why I got it done a lot sooner than some other chapters…

**Disclaimer** Still the same. Not mine.

Chapter 8

"_And what do you want, Barik?"_

_Black eyes stared hungrily at her as a long, flaming black sword materialized in his enclosed hand. Then he simply stated, "You."_

That single word hung in that air for a second before Sam and Dean neatly stepped in front of Angie, completely shielding her from view.

"We're not letting you get your slimy hands on her-," Dean growled.

"So back off!" Sam finished threateningly. Both had guns trained on the demon in front of them. Barik laughed and turned his full attention on the Winchesters for the first time.

"Well, if it isn't Sam and Dean Winchester. I don't believe I've ever had the pleasure to meet this many fine hunters at one time! Too bad you're not the ones I'm after… That would have been the fight of the century!" Some of the amusement left his face and was replaced by a hint of menace. "Now, if you would be so kind, little Angie and I have some things to discuss."

"Don't think so," Dean smirked and fired his gun. Barik's body jerked back at the impact, but it obviously hadn't done much else. "You're gonna have to go through me and Sam here." Sam fired his gun twice, causing Barik to take a little step back.

"Dean, Sam, please, you're already hurt, and you can hardly stand up. Please I can handle him," Angie begged quietly.

The demon regained his composure and stood at his full height and flexed his wings.

"Nice try," he sneered and flicked his hand back. Dean and Sam both shouted in surprise as an invisible force jerked around their naval and pulled them backward into the wall of a warehouse with a bang. The force was so strong that the metal wall dented with the impact. They groaned, stunned and in pain, but amazingly held on to consciousness.

"You bastard!" Angie shrieked and leveled her sword at the demon. "This is between you and me. Leave them out of it!"

"Sam? You okay?" Dean whispered, turning his head marginally towards his brother. He had managed to keep hold of his gun, even though his arm still bled sluggishly. Sam's gun lay in the dirt far enough away to be useless.

Sam winced and nodded. "Yeah… yeah, I'm okay."

Barik chuckled. "Of course, my dear. Now we may talk without any interferences."

Angie narrowed her steely gaze. "Yes. Let's talk." She lunged forward with such speed that she was a blur to Sam and Dean. The black and red flamed swords clashed together, and Barik and Angie stood for a moment, swords locked.

They both shoved against each other and took to the air, out of Sam and Dean's sight. They could hear the clang of metal on metal above them, but couldn't tell who was gaining the upper hand. Dean was craning his head around, trying to get a good look at the fight.

"Dean, calm down will you? You're making me nervous…" Sam asked tiredly.

"Aw, come on, Sam. You have to admit this is kind of cool. I mean besides being stuck on a wall and not fighting," Dean said. Sam would have rolled his eyes if he wasn't feeling so dizzy.

"You wouldn't be able to stand if the demon wasn't holding you up," Sam pointed out.

"Neither would you."

Suddenly a thunderous crash came from the trees in front of them. A gust of air followed and debris flew in all directions. Two shapes blasted out after the debris, one pure white and the other pitch black.

"Come on, Angie! Kill the son of a bitch," Dean encouraged quietly. The battle had picked up even more speed, making it hard to track the supernatural beings closely. A few minutes later, though it had felt like hours, a savage blow finally caught Angie off guard. She plummeted to the ground, descending right in front of Sam and Dean.

"Angie!" Sam yelled, just before the impact. The boys closed their eyes and turned their heads when dirt and rocks sprayed up at them when Angie hit the ground. Her momentum caused her to hit the metal warehouse wall, and hard. After the dust settled and they opened their eyes again, the brothers looked at the small form at their feet. She wasn't moving and her white glow was gone. Her sword's flames were gone as well.

"Angie?" Dean and Sam called to her, trying to wake her up. A bruise and cut were visible on her temple, but her wings covered the rest of her body, so it was impossible to tell what other injuries she had received. Their efforts were rewarded when she moaned and stirred. She rolled back a little so her weight was pressed against their legs.

Unfortunately, a cackling laugh brought their attention back to Barik, who had lazily drifted back to the ground after he sent Angie back to earth.

"Wow, she's a feisty little one. I was nearly convinced that she might pose a threat to me," Barik said through a sneer.

Dean noticed with a surge of pride that the demon had his share of bruises, one long cut down the right side of his face, and one on his left arm. Barik walked over and looked down on Angie. The blood from his cut traced scarlet patterns down his face and neck. She had woken up enough to glare back, but didn't move.

"You touch her, and I swear to God, you'll die a thousand deaths," Dean threatened and began straining against the invisible force holding him.

"Pity," Barik said, as if he hadn't heard Dean. "I really did enjoy the fight. But orders are orders, you know?"

"Bite me," Angie growled, grabbed her sword and spat at Barik's feet. The demon roughly grabbed her by the front of her jacket with one hand and held her in front of his face. Dean and Sam loudly protested this action. Black knives appeared out of nowhere and shot like missiles towards the brothers. They both yelped at the loud pang of the knives hitting the metal wall, but it effectively silenced them.

--oo--

Dean and Sam were quickly angered when Barik aggressively yanked Angie from the ground, and neither could hold back a tirade of curses, threats, and struggling against the invisible bonds.

Neither of them could hold back their yelp when the black knives flew towards them and panged into the wall behind them, most of them puncturing and sticking out of the wall like it was a pin cushion.

Barik's attention had returned to Angie, once again ignoring the brothers.

"Hey, you okay?" Dean whispered. Sam's head was down and his breathing had hitched. He slowly lifted his head, a low groan of discomfort escaping past his lips. Dean groaned too after he had quickly noted the problem. The hilt of one of knives was protruding from Sam's right shoulder. Dean quietly exclaimed, "Son of a bitch." He could feel Sam's body trembling from pain and blood loss.

"Jesus, you really are like a magnet… Just hold tight, Sam, we're going to get out of here I promise."

"I know, Dean. I'll be okay."

--oo--

He looked at the brothers. "I'll be with you in minute, just hang tight," he said with a smile, before turning back to his prey.

Barik licked his lips provocatively. "Bite you? If you were any cuter, I just might have to," he said threateningly. He held his black flamed sword at the side of her face. She tensed, then relaxed. Orange flames crept down her sword slowly, but the demon didn't notice. "Lucky for you, I'm not into-"

He was cut off as a large, black furred body barreled into him from behind, bringing all three down. Angie's now flame-engulfed sword came up and cleaved at Barik's arms, forcing him to let go. With newfound speed, she seized his hair and pulled back, exposing his throat. Her blade was pressed against his skin in seconds. The force holding Sam and Dean released without warning and the brothers fell to the ground in a heap.

"Thanks, Conan," Angie said without looking up. The dog nudged her and trotted over to Sam and Dean and proceeded to lick their faces enthusiastically.

Hate blazed in Angie's eyes as bright as the fire on her sword. "I'd like to say it was nice meeting you, but… you know."

The demon's throat bobbed under the blade as he laughed, "Touché. Killing me won't solve anything."

"True. But it'll make me feel better. Give my regards to dear ol' dad." Angie pressed heavily on the sword, and it cut clean through muscle and bone. A slight spray of blood stained her hands and the body thumped on the ground. The head smacked into the dirt, and her wings disappeared, the bright glow of light with it. She looked at her bloody hands in disgust and tried to wipe them off on the grass.

The sound of Conan whimpering behind her brought her back to reality. She turned and gasped, "Sam!"

Dean was kneeling next to Sam, and had just pulled out one of the black knives from Sam's right shoulder. Both brothers looked a mess, but Sam was so pale and covered in blood, it scared her a little.

"Easy, Sam, it's okay," Dean coaxed as he took off one of his outer shirts and balled it up to place it over the knife wound. "This is going to hurt for a minute." Sam turned an even paler shade of white when Dean compressed the cloth to his shoulder, but didn't make a sound.

Angie stumbled over to the brothers and collapsed to her knees. The girl looked as terrible as Sam felt. She had drying blood down the side of her face and was covered in dirt and debris. He saw the girl's worried stare and smiled tiredly. "I'm okay, Angie," he reassured her. "I've had worse. Agh, Dean, do you have to press so hard?"

"Quit being such a baby, and hold still. I swear its like taking care of a twelve year old." Dean teased. His attempt at humor eased her anxiousness a little. _If they aren't too worried, I don't have to be… _She picked up one of the knives and studied it. The craftsmanship was very well done, though it looked old. How they had made it black, she had no idea. She slipped it into her pack so she could look at it later when she could think a little more clearly.

Sam didn't have the energy for a proper retort, so he took the shirt from Dean and held it in place himself. Dean smirked and got up, despite his exhaustion, to survey the damage they did. The area looked like a tornado had hit it. Twice.

Dean noticed that Conan was pacing agitatedly, as if something was bothering him. "Hey, Ange, what's wrong with your dog? He looks pissed." Angie looked sadly at Conan for a second before answering, "He's mad at himself for not getting here fast enough and not protecting us in time. He's convinced you both got hurt because of him."

Her answer surprised him. The dogfelt…bad? For them getting hurt? That was definitely a new one. "Huh… well, you can tell him that it's not his fault. We just have Winchester luck. There's nothing he can do to prevent that."

The dog stopped his pacing, without Angie saying a word, and looked up into Dean's eyes. Dean felt as if the dog was looking right through him, searching for something and he couldn't look away. But then he was released from the penetrating gaze and Conan began sniffing a very interesting rock.

_What the heck was that? _"Okay, I'm officially sick of this dump. Let's get out of here," Dean said as he walked back to Sam. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah… I think. Help me up." Sam was finally hauled to his feet and Dean wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him up. Angie had pretty much draped herself over Conan, but luckily the dog was big, and patient enough, to help her walk. The trek back through the woods was not going to be pleasant.

They had walked almost two miles when, suddenly, Sam cried out in pain, and hunched over to clutch his wounded shoulder. "Sam? Sam, what's wrong?" Dean asked, trying to keep his brother upright.

"Agh… Dean. It… it feels like it's on fire," Sam ground out.

TBC

* * *

Aw poor Sammy (teehee). Its just going to get worse from there. Please review!!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for this being so incredibly late, I really have no excuse for it. My original readers probably have forgotten what this little fic of mine id about! Lol sorry guys. I'm putting this up as a celebration for the season finale tonight!! Haha, thank goodness for last minute inspiration late at night. Anyway, enough of my babble, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer****:** Still not mine

**Chapter 9**

It took a second before Sam felt the knife that slammed into his shoulder. He was more surprised than anything at first because the blade was so hot, but it didn't burn his skin. He was relieved, when he looked over, that the knives had missed his brother, and let his head fall to his chest. The stain of blood was slowly spreading on his jacket, which should have worried him, since he was wearing three or four layers of clothes.

Dean's concerned voice forced him to pick his head up again, but groaned when the movement pulled on the knife stuck in his shoulder.

Something was definitely different about this knife. He was pretty sure normal knives did not burn like this one did. And it was _spreading_.

"Jesus, you really are like a magnet… Just hold tight, Sam, we're going to get out of here I promise."

"I know, Dean. I'll be okay." Those six words took a heck of a lot out of him just make them sound normal. His energy drained, he lapsed into a strange state of semi-consciousness. The only thing keeping him somewhat grounded was the dull burning he felt in his shoulder and the presence of his brother trapped on the wall next to him. He did not know how much time had passed or what was happening around him, he just couldn't concentrate.

Suddenly he was ripped from his semi-conscious state when he felt his body slide down the wall and drop to the ground. His knees buckled on impact with the ground, so he landed heavily on his butt and slumped sideways into his brother, gasping at the growing amount of pain in his body.

He felt Dean grasp his shoulders and sit him up against the wall. "Sam, I'm going to take this out. Try not to move, okay?"

"Kay." Dean regarded the knife in Sam's shoulder for a minute, trying to find the easiest and least painful way to help his brother. There wasn't much he could really do, short of pulling the damn thing out that could ease his little brother's pain. _I'm sorry, Sam._ He wrapped one hand around hilt and braced Sam's body with the other before carefully, but swiftly, withdrawing it from the shoulder muscle.

Fire erupted and spread with lightning speed through Sam's body, forcing a half shout half groan from him. But the fire died as soon as the blade was gone. The pain receded to a dull throbbing just at the site of the wound.

Sam took several slow deep breaths before opening his eyes. Two pairs of concerned eyes stared anxiously back. One pair was green from Dean, and the other yellow from… Conan? When had he gotten there?

Dean was speaking to him, but he couldn't understand what he had said until pain flared in his shoulder from Dean pressing one of his shirts into it to stop the bleeding. Oddly, after the initial flare, he felt his energy slowly coming back. He felt more awake and focused than before. It was then he realized that another pair of eyes was staring at him in concern. Angie. The poor girl looked like she could hardly stay awake, she had taken such a massive beating. Her bruises were going to have bruises.

_I have to say something, she looks like she's ready to throw up._ "I'm okay, Angie. I've had worse." _Though this is definitely a close second_. "Agh, Dean, do you have to press so hard?" Sam chided half playfully, putting a little bit of Dean's worry aside while he was at it.

"Quit being such a baby, and hold still. I swear its like taking care of a twelve year old." Dean chided back. _Jerk_. He took the shirt from Dean to show he was competent enough to take care of himself. Dean laughed at him and got up, which Sam was grateful for. The show of energy had really cost him. He let his mind wander, but he must have dozed off because the next thing he knew, Dean's voice was calling out, bringing him back to reality.

"Can you walk?" Sam almost snorted at the question. Sure he could walk. If laying down and going to sleep counted as walking. "Yeah… I think. Help me up." The altitude change left him dizzy and even more exhausted, if possible, but he just leaned himself into his brother's solid stance until the dizziness had passed.

Sam wasn't sure how much time had gone by, yet again. He was concentrating on carefully placing one foot in front of the other, which took up almost one hundred percent of his attention. All he knew was that for every couple of steps he took, the pain in his shoulder was increasing, the fire slowly making a come back. He hadn't even realized it until the burning sensation had flowed through his chest, making it even harder to breathe.

Suddenly, a massive wave of pain shot through him, making him cry out in agony. He hunched over and clutched at his shoulder to try and ease the pain, even by a margin. Sam could not even hold himself up. Dean was the only thing keeping his face from meeting the ground.

"Sam? Sam, what's wrong?" Dean's voice sounded muffled and far away.

"Agh… Dean. It… it feels like it's on fire," Sam ground out before his knees gave out.

--oo--

"What do you mean it feels like its on fire? Come on, dude, talk to me," Dean said, desperately trying to find out what was wrong. He carefully lowered Sam to the ground because he couldn't hold him up anymore, his legs were shaking so bad. Not to mention his injured arm hurt like a bitch. It was probably still bleeding and he could barely move it without pain shooting through it, but none of it mattered. Sam needed help.

"Dean? Sam? What's going on?" Angie asked. She had been a little farther ahead on the trail than the brothers, and she and Conan had doubled back when Sam cried out. Sam just let out a pained groan and let his body fall back so he was lying on the ground, still clutching at his shoulder.

"I don't know, it wasn't this bad before. Sam, move your hand for me." Dean took Sam's hand and gently, but firmly, unclenched it and pulled it away. He took out his pocketknife and cut through the top of Sam's shirts to get a better view of the source of his brother's pain.

Dean was stunned. _What the hell is going on with him?_ _It's a wonder Sam's body didn't give out before this._ The skin around the wound was swollen and had angry red vein-like lines coming from it. Almost as if he had been poisoned. There was deep bruising too, and it seemed to be spreading from the shoulder down. Dried blood covered most of the upper shoulder while new blood continued to snake down into his shirts. His left side was also covered in drying blood from the claw marks.

Angie's head appeared over Dean's shoulder, taking in the damage with wide eyes. She had never seen a wound even close to that bad. Her stomach lurched unpleasantly and she swallowed convulsively until the nauseous feeling mostly passed. Conan licked her hand anxiously. "It's okay, boy." Was she trying to convince the dog or herself?

"Sam? It's going to be okay. You're okay, you can get through this," Dean murmured quietly to his brother. His brother's pain filled and glassy eyes focused on him, pleading, begging to make it stop.

"What do we do? We need to get out of here," Angie said, looking around anxiously to make sure that their little group was indeed alone.

"Well how do you suggest we do that?" Dean snapped. "We're too far from the Impala for me to carry him. And I don't care what you say, Princess, you can't carry him for long either."

Angie glared at Dean, but knew he was right. She had enough energy to stand… not nearly enough to carry a full-grown man. Or two at that, because Dean looked nearly as worse for wear as Sam did.

"It's okay, Dean. I can walk," Sam's faint voice cut through the argument, diverting their attention back to him.

"Sam, you can barely talk. Stay put." Dean looked critically at his little brother. Sam had pulled himself up so he was sitting upright again and he looked slightly less in pain than before. Not by much though. Sam huffed, and seized a branch from the closest tree. He had gotten halfway standing before Dean was at his side, helping him the rest of the way up. "Stubborn bastard," Dean muttered under his breath.

--oo--

God, dean can be such a jerk. I get that he's my big brother and he needs to protect me, watch out for me. But we all have to get out of here, and I'm just slowing us down. The pain in my shoulder went down a little, so this may be the only chance we have to get somewhere. I just want to get to the motel, let Dean patch me up, I'll patch Dean up, and then sleep for a week. Showering is a tentative maybe. Crap, I'm so tired.

I ignore Dean's order to stay down. Instead, I grab the tree behind me and use what little energy left to get myself standing. Dean appears next to me, like I knew he would be. I hear him call me a stubborn bastard, but I know he's just worried about me. I'm worried about him too. That's why we have to get out of here as soon as we can.

I hadn't taken more than a few steps, with Dean's help, before pain explodes through my body, coming from my shoulder. It's so bad my vision darkens for a moment. I'm pretty sure some form of a noise escaped my mouth, but the pain is so bad, so much worse than the last couple times that I don't care. When the darkness clears a bit, I'm on the ground again. What's happening to me?

Dean shouts at me, begging me to hold on, to stay awake, but the pain is too much for my body to handle. The darkness is surrounding me thicker this time, and I can't hold it off. I can only see Dean. My last conscious action is to grab Dean's hand and grip it with everything I have before I am pulled down into the swirling darkness, and I knew no more.

TBC

Reviews would be muchly appreciated!! I only plan on one maybe two more chapters, so the end is in sight!! Thanks for reading


	10. Chapter 10

Here's chapter 10 Here's chapter 10! Now that school's out, I should be able to finish this much faster than before. I put a twist in here, and I hope everyone likes it, or at least finds it interesting. Special thanks to Colby's girl and everyone who has reviewed! More praise gets the chapters flowing faster!

**Disclaimer****: **The boys belong to Kripke. The other two are mine)

Chapter 10 "Sam!" Dean yelled as he held his unmoving little brother in his arms. "Come on, Sammy! Don't do this to me!" He was relieved to find Sam still had a pulse, though it was weak and thready. They didn't have much time.

"Angie, what the hell is going on with him? I… I don't know what to do," Dean looked up at Angie through fear and pain filled eyes.

Angie looked lost for a second before realization hit her like a stone. "Conan!" The big black dog came to her side at once and held still as she riffled through the bag on his back. She yanked something out and walked over to Dean, with much less of a limp than he remembered, presenting him with the object. It was the black knife that had caused Sam's wound.

Dean took the knife and gave her a questioning look. "It's just a knife."

"No, that's not any ordinary knife. I can't believe I didn't see it before."

"Then what is it?" Dean asked as he inspected it more closely.

"It's a knife that was made from the fires of hell. It has different effects on different things. If it pierces a human's skin, it's as good as being poisoned. That's why Sam said it felt like fire!"

"Well, how do we stop it?!"

"I-"

Conan started barking furiously at Angie, bringing his paws up on her in a frantic gesture. Angie's brows furrowed as she listened to Conan communicate in his language.

"Are you sure? You really want to do that?" She paused for his answer. "Okay. Let's get them out of here then."

At her last words, Conan raised his head and howled, loud and clear, the volume and note growing each second. Dean clutched Sam closer to him when a wind whirled up out of nowhere and the Great Dane's black form swelled. Muscles bulged and twisted under the skin, the legs grew thicker and longer, and a black smoke surrounded the body.

The howl developed into a roar the bigger it got. It stopped growing at about the height of Sam's shoulder. It no longer had the form of a Great Dane. Now it looked something like a Cerberus, but with one head instead of three. 'Conan' lowered his head and opened his glowing green eyes looking directly at Dean.

"What the hell? What…? How…?" Dean sputtered. The supernatural dog began to walk over to Dean and Sam.

"Whoa!" Dean shouted, dropped the knife and pulled out his Colt 1911 smoothly from his pants waistline while trying to scoot backwards with Sam. A grimace of pain flashed across when he used his bad arm, but masked it quickly. "Don't come any closer!"

"Dean it's okay! I swear he won't hurt you!" Angie said, approaching just as slowly as Conan.

"Don't you realize what that thing is? It's a black dog! And you expect me to believe it won't hurt us?" Dean demanded, ignoring every pain in his body, refusing to succumb to it. Sam was his one and only priority. Staying safe and alive depended on him. He gently placed Sam on the ground and got up, creating a wall between them and his brother. His gun was trained on the newly grown dog.

"Yes, he's a black dog. But he's not the bad kind. He's a guardian black dog," Angie said hastily, her hands held up in a placating manner. "I swear, Dean, neither of us wants to hurt you or Sam. Please let us help you," she pleaded with Dean. She hadn't expected him to react like this.

"Why should I?" Dean growled, his gun unwavering.

"Because Conan knows how to save Sam. I promise we can save him, but you have to let us help you!"

The older hunter froze at her answer. He didn't know what to do. Sam was running out of time and he didn't know if he could trust them. Conan started his slow approach again, black smoke curling up from his paws at every step. He did not stop when Dean pulled back the hammer. The dog's glowing eyes met his again. Those eyes were at his eye level, which completely wierded him out. Again, he found he could not move, no matter how hard he tried, locked in place by the dog's gaze. Sudden feelings of peace and safety filled him, and he realized Conan was trying to convey what Angie had been saying. He was not going to hurt them.

Dean's body relaxed and Conan released him. The dog took one step backwards, giving the hunter space. The gun went down, and Angie heaved a sigh of relief.

Angie rushed forward when Dean dropped to one knee and tried to help him up, but he brushed her off.

"I'm fine. How do we save Sam?"

"We need to get back to your motel room first. It's not safe out here anymore. And the motel is closer than my place," Angie said and bent down to pick up the forgotten knife.

"That still doesn't solve how the hell we're supposed to get out of here."

"Conan offered to carry both of you, seeing as I can't just yet."

"You're kidding right?"

Conan came forward again and lowered himself so his back was easily accessible. Dean eyed both of the supernatural beings warily. _I can't believe I'm about to put our lives at risk. But if they can save Sam… _He looked at Sam's lax face and brushed back the long bangs. Sam's breath was shallow and his face was beyond pale.

Dean stood, carefully hoisting Sam up with him. He hesitated and Angie came forward to take Sam from his arms and lift him up. She sat the unconscious man on Conan's wide back and moved away so Dean could climb up and sit behind his little brother. He was just wondering how he was supposed to hold on when a ring of black smoke swirled around Conan's neck. It grew less opaque and more solid until it formed a collar. The body beneath him rose evenly and he seized a hold of the collar, his arms tightly surrounding Sam.

A flood of bright light caught Dean's attention and he turned to look at Angie. Her wings were visible and as magnificent as ever. She smiled faintly and held up the keys to his Impala. "I'll see you in a hot second."

_What?! How did she do that? I must be out of it_. He knew he wasn't in any state to drive, but that didn't mean he still didn't like it. "Put one scratch on my baby, and I'll rethink shooting you and your mutt."

"Watch what you say, that _mutt_ is saving your ass," she smirked and then somberly added. "I promise, he's going to be okay."

He looked into her big brown eyes and nodded once. She nodded back and leaped up, her wings catching her and carrying her into the night. He stared after her and was almost caught off guard when Conan swung around and took off through the trees. Thank God he was already holding on tight.

Conan agilely raced through the trees, coming close to the brush and branches, but never touching them. They were going so fast that Dean's eyes watered and the liquid traced thin trails on either side of his face. Dean would have enjoyed this ride if he weren't so concerned for Sam. _Much safer on the ground_. _Please hold on, Sam._

The terrifyingly thrilling ride seemed to go on forever and Dean was thought maybe the dog was lost until they burst out of the trees and overlooked the town below them. Conan slowed the pace marginally so he could avoid human detection and stayed in the darkest shadows. Grey was dimly outlining the horizon, signaling Dawn's approach.

Dean noted that the Impala was nowhere in sight outside the motel when they arrived. They a quick scan of the surrounding area and then dashed across the parking lot. Conan didn't even bother with the stairs. He just leaped up onto the narrow balcony. The door opened by itself, and Dean leaned forward, bringing Sam with him, so they could fit through the door.

Conan lowered himself to the ground and Dean uncurled his fingers from the collar. He clumsily dismounted, stumbling a little because his legs forgot how to work. Sam's body slumped perilously sideways and Dean caught him and attempted to carry the unconscious man. But Sam's weight was too much, and they both tumbled to the floor. Conan scrambled to his feet and whuffed at Dean in concern.

"'M sorry, Sammy," Dean mumbled and he hugged his brother's body closer to him, not having the energy to get up. He distantly heard the rumble of the Impala outside. Moments later the door opened and Angie rushed to the fallen brothers.

"I got him, Dean. You can let go."

"You can still help him right?" Dean whispered.

"I said we could and I meant it," Angie's soft tone broke the last of his apprehension. He let his body relax. Sam was lifted off the floor and disappeared from his view.

Dean only had energy for one last thought. I'm sorry Sammy. Please be okay. Before his body finally could not take it any longer and he joined his brother in unconsciousness.

TBC

* * *

Loved it? hated it? Reviews are loved!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Haha, yeah I meant to have this out sooner, but I get antsy when it's super nice outside. Only a chapter to go! Enjoy.

**Chapter 11**

Sensation slowly returned. The first thing he was aware of was that he was laying on something uncomfortable and hard. Probably still the floor. He groaned as his various injuries and pains made themselves known now that he was gaining consciousness.

"Dean?" His eyes snapped open and he lurched upwards into a sitting position, regretting it instantly. His vision swirled and he almost blacked out again.

He put one hand to his head and the other clenched on a chair to keep his balance. He looked around, disoriented and confused. "How long have I been out?" A thought made is stomach clench. "Where's Sam?" He asked frantically.

Angie appeared next to him at his panicked tone. "He's here, he's hanging on." She said soothingly. "You've only been out maybe fifteen minutes." Okay, that's not that bad. That's not really considered fainting right?

"Quick, Dean, where's your holy water?"

"Wha? Holy water… 's in the trunk," Dean slurred. The girl practically flew out the door in her haste, considering her wings were hidden. That definitely was not a good sign. Dean shakily got up and saw Sam was laid out on the bed farthest from the door. Conan was standing watch over him.

Conan was large enough that he didn't have to step up on the bed to clearly see Sam. While he was unconscious, Dean saw that Sam's jacket and shirts had been removed and most of the blood cleaned up. His chest and torso were a mess, but still wonderfully, miraculously rising and falling.

Dean staggered to the opposite side of the bed from Conan so he could see his brother better. Sam's pale face showed hints of pain through the unconsciousness. Dean slipped his right hand into Sam's own limp one.

"Come on, Sammy. You're not going to die, not here, not now..." His throat tightened and he squeezed Sam's hand, for Sam's comfort or for his own he wasn't sure.

Angie whipped through the door and into the space between the two beds, sneaking around to Dean's left side. Dean caught her muttering, "I know, I know, I'm hurrying."

She quickly unscrewed the cap from one of their flasks and poured the holy water onto the knife wound. Dean winced as right when the water hit, it sizzled and smoked, hissing angrily.

Sam's hand unexpectedly tightened around Dean's, surprisingly strong, and his face tensed, but his eyes remained closed. "It's okay, Sam. It's helping you." Oh I hope to God it's really helping him.

"Okay, Conan, it's all in," Angie said softly to the black dog after the flask was emptied. She pulled out a second flask, the rectangular one Sam favored, and prepared to pour the holy water from it too.

Until then, the dog had been standing slightly away from them, watching. Now he stepped forward and leaned his head closer to Sam's prone form.

Conan's chest expanded a bit as he sucked air in, and leaned forward even more, his head completely above the injured shoulder. As Angie trickled more holy water over the wound, Conan slowly released the air he had breathed in. It came out a pale frosty blue color that mixed with the water and absorbed into Sam's skin. Almost immediately the red vein-like marks became less vivid and the skin around the area changed to a more normal color.

Dean watched the unlikely pair work over Angie's head, relieved to see that Sam was actually getting better. The weird dog breath/holy water combo seemed to have the desired effect. Sam's wound now looked how it should under 'normal' circumstances. Then it continued to shrink and heal to the point where it wouldn't even need stitched, definitely an added bonus. It smoothly closed together with a small hiss of steam, and looked as if the skin had never been broken.

Angie and Conan both straightened and shifted back a bit. "I think he should be okay now."

"Wow," Dean whispered. Angie silently moved around to his other side so Dean, who had never let go of Sam's hand, could once again have full access to his brother. He brushed his fingertips lightly over the spot where the disturbing injury had been, but found nothing, no scar or blemish at all.

Sam stirred at Dean's touch, groaning a little, and it was the most amazing sound he could have heard. Because it meant that Sam was going to be all right, he was going to live. "De?" Sam's hazel eyes blinked blearily up at Dean.

"Hey little brother." He smiled and clutched Sam's hand tighter in his. "Wha' happened?"

"Angie saved you. Is it still on fire?" Dean brushed Sam's bangs off his forehead. Sam shook his head marginally. "No, fire's gone…" He sighed and his eyes closed again. "Sleep, Sammy, I'll be here when you wake up." He let go of Sam's hand and turned around.

Dean gazed in wonder at the young nephilim and her black dog. "Thank you. Seriously, I don't know how I can ever…" Emotion caught his voice and he trailed off, but his eyes told Angie everything.

She smiled and completely relaxed at his words, though he had not noticed her tension before. _Has she been afraid of me this whole time? Oh, it was probably when I freaked at her for the dog. Gotta make that up to her somehow…_

Angie's eyes connected with his, and he knew that she had already forgiven him. She glanced off somewhere to his side and concern flashed across her face. "Oh jeez, I completely forgot about your arm-"

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it," Dean automatically waved her away.

"Oh just drop the act already and let me help you," Angie grumbled. She stomped over to the bags lying in the corner of the room and riffled through them. She stomped back, grabbed his good arm, and pretty much dragged him into the bathroom.

Before he knew it, he was stripped of his coat and she was working on his outer shirt when his brain caught up. "Okay, okay," he said, holding up his hands in defeat. He slid out of the outer shirt the rest of the way and sat on the edge of the tub, gesturing for her to continue.

Twenty minutes later his cuts were cleaned and wrapped. She went on to clean any other minor cuts and scrapes he had. When she finished, he got up and said, "Kay, you're turn, Little Lady." She glared daggers at him. "Good thing I like you guys, or I would have left you crying a long time ago."

Dean chuckled. "Lucky for us huh? Try not to hit me if I hurt you." He made quick work of her cuts and scrapes, which were amazingly minor. He didn't understand how she wasn't worse off than him or Sam when she had fought off a werewolf and a demon and won. Never mind the fact that the demon was controlling the werewolf. Her worst injury seemed to be bruised ribs, but there was nothing he could do for those that would make them more bearable.

When he was done Angie said, "Get some rest. You look like you're about to pass out again."

"I do not," Dean scoffed as he looked at the bed longingly. "But I could use a nap."

He lay down on the bed with a groan, content that Sam was relatively safe and Angie was there to keep watch. A little sleep wouldn't hurt, just an hour or two. Then he could go back to being the protective big brother.

He was hovering in the world just before sleep and heard a soft voice. Convinced he was already asleep and dreaming, he slurred an unconscious answer.

"Thanks, Dean. For everything"

"No pro'lem."

--oo--

Angie was a bit startled that Dean had answered her. Damn, she could have sworn he was asleep.

She settled back into the easy chair she had claimed and watched the two brothers sleep, deep in thought.

_'We still have work have to do, Little One.'_

"I know," Angie whispered, drawing her gaze away from the humans and to her supernatural hound that, for now, looked like a Great Dane again.

_'They will be safe. Unless you want to stay here and let me handle the rest of those dogs.'_

"And let you have all the fun? You must be joking." She jumped to her feet, ready to go. Then faltered. "Uh, let me put wards down real quick." She pulled out her sword and traced the edges of the windows and door. A fiery line burned where she traced then disappeared as soon as she connected the lines.

She closed the door behind her quietly and made sure it was locked.

"Ready?"

_'When am I ever not?'_ They had made it to the alley on the other side of the street without being seen, and wove through the lessening shadows with silent ease.

_'Feel okay to fly?'_

Angie paused a second. "Mind if I ride?" she asks sheepishly. His laugh rumbled in her head.

They reached the edge of town and made a break for the cover of trees. Angie leaped upon Conan's back just as he morphed out of the Great Dane form and into his black dog form.

_'Bet I can kill more than you.'_

"Bet not. Loser buys breakfast?"

_'I'll be wanting bacon with my ham and cheese.'_

They melded together in the darkness of the forest, the only evidence of their passage being a faint laugh echoing through the early light of dawn.

TBC

Okay only one more after this. Yay! Review please!!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Last chapter! Wow, I thought I would never get this done. Thanks to all who read this, you've been great.

**Disclaimer****:** same as the last eleven chapters.

**Chapter 12**

Sam and Dean slept almost continuously through the day. Around one in the afternoon, Sam started thrashing and whimpering Dean's name in his sleep, effectively waking the older brother. Dean groaned and rolled out of his bed and sat on Sam's, placing a hand over his brow. The forehead was cool, so he didn't have a fever. Sam woke at the touch and seized a fistful of his brother's shirt, confusion and fear shining in his eyes.

"Dean!" Sam gasped, sitting upright.

"Easy, Sam. You're okay, we're okay," Dean soothed. Sam relaxed slightly, but wouldn't let go of the shirt that was firmly in his grip. Dean noticed Sam was trembling and trying to calm his breathing. Must've been a heck of a nightmare.

"Move over," Dean grumbled. "The things I do for you…" He settled Sam against his chest and thumbed soothing circles into his shoulder. He was so out of it himself that he hadn't noticed that Angie wasn't in the room with them. Sam's trembling eventually eased and both brothers drifted off again for the rest of that day.

--oo--

Angie and Conan came back that night, probably closer to morning really, to find both of the young hunters still sleeping. They had obviously been awake at some point though because they were both sprawled out on Sam's bed. Oh what she would give for a camera right now. Figuring that the other bed was free for the taking, she curled up onto the covers with Conan spread out at her feet and slept.

--oo--

"So, we don't have to track the rest of the werewolves down why?" Dean asked incredulously.

"I told you, Conan and I took care of them."

"How'd you find them? The moon is waning now," Sam argued.

"Doesn't mean they don't still smell like a werewolf," Angie pointed out, wrinkling her nose. She was lounging on the big easy chair. Her legs were draped over one armrest and her back up against the other with one arm hanging down. Conan was sprawled at the foot of the chair, basking in the sun coming through the window.

Dean and Sam sat quietly stunned at this new revelation. Well, that was one more thing that they didn't have to do. Neither of them was really looking forward to hanging around for another month to have another confrontation with nasty werewolves.

Dean was sitting on one bed cleaning their arsenal of guns, and Sam sat at the table with his laptop. It was almost four days since Conan and Angie had saved Sam. Sam had slept for most of it, only waking up the day before with enough energy to move around.

Dean seemed to finally accept her answer. "Okay, check that off the to-do list," he said smirking.

After Dean's offer to stay an extra day to recover, which Sam immediately shot down, they started packing up their things.

Sam was loading up the Impala, while Dean checked out, and found Angie was watching him dejectedly from the balcony. Conan was lying at her feet with his head on his paws.

"You okay?" He asked her.

She focused on him fully and he realized she had been lost in thought, not really looking at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Where I'm heading next."

"Any ideas where?"

"Anywhere but here."

"Oh…" Sam contemplated something in his head for a minute before adding, "If you'd like to tag along for a bit, you'd be more than welcome to."

Angie blinked at the unexpected offer and smiled. "And be stuck in a car with you two bickering like an old married couple? I'll pass thank you." She added more seriously, "I'd love to come with you, I really would, but there are some things I need to take care of."

Sam nodded and shrugged. "Just thought I'd offer. If you ever change your mind though, the offer still stands," Sam said kindly.

Angie badly wanted to accept the rare offer, wanted the chance to get to know these two intriguing brothers better, to be with people who would understand and accept her for what and who she was. But there were things she had to do, demons to defeat, people to save, and a certain father she had to keep in check. Who else was there to do it?

Dean came back from the office at that moment with a look a disgusted look on his face. "Man, I swear that guy was hitting on me. I mean I know I'm a stud, but come on!" He shuddered and shook out the feeling of grossness. "Is everything packed?"

"Yep, all done."

"Kay good, let's hit the road." When Angie didn't follow them into the car, Dean turned and said, "C'mon Angie."

"I'm not-" Dean cut her off.

"We'll give you a ride at least past the edge of town. I assume you don't want to be seen flying with other people around?"

"Oh, uh, thanks." She walked down the stairs, Conan a happy shadow behind her and followed the brothers into the Impala.

--oo--

They stopped a ways out of town, plenty far from prying eyes. They were at the end of the forest, near a cliff that overlooked a river at the bottom of a canyon.

Angie stood looking out over the canyon, Conan somewhere in the trees sniffing around. Sam and Dean were back by the Impala watching her watch the peaceful surroundings.

The familiar white light suddenly filled the area and faded to reveal her perfect white wings. She did a half-hearted wave and turned to leave.

"Where will you go?" Dean abruptly asked.

She turned back. "I dunno. Maybe I should follow you clowns to keep an eye on you."

Dean smirked. "Oh please no, anything but that," he said in a bored drawl and winked.

She rolled her eyes and before she could turn away again, Sam approached her. He knelt down and pulled her into a tight bear hug, surprising her.

"What was that for?" Angie asked when he pulled away.

"A thank you for saving my life."

"Right, well, uhh, your welcome," she said, embarrassed and unsure of what to do with herself.

Dean laughed loudly. "Hey, I thought I was the only one who could make women incoherent and confused."

Dean followed Sam's example and fiercely hugged the girl before she could escape.

"Seriously...Thank you."

She nodded dumbly and before he released his hold, he curiously touched the feathery wings that flowed seamlessly from her back.

"Hey, Sam, they're real!" Dean said grinning and finally let her go. Angie blushed and then pretended to scowl at the totally intended innuendo.

"Dean!" Sam had caught it too.

"What? I was curious."

Angie snorted. Definitely time to leave. "Ready, Conan?"

'_Always ready_,' his voice answered in her head and he happily bounded around Sam and Dean to lick them goodbye.

She gave a curt nod and did a cool two-fingered salute to the brothers.

"See ya around." She took a few running steps and leaped up, her wings taking her away in breath taking speed. Conan leaped off the edge of the rocks, which caused the brothers to rush to the edge after him. But, unbelievably, they saw his black form streaking through the trees hundreds of feet below, completely unharmed.

The Winchesters continued staring after the supernatural duo had disappeared, Angie into the clouds and Conan into the forest.

Dean was the first to break the silence. "Ready?"

"Yeah. Can we never hunt werewolves again?"

"No more demonically possessed werewolves," Dean amended.

Sam was silent for another minute. "Do you think we'll see her again?"

"I don't doubt it. Now let's get the hell out of here."

They both turned and went back to the waiting Impala. The future would come, and they would be ready when it did.

The End

Reviews please!!


End file.
